1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fluorescent lamps, and relates more particularly to an electronic fluorescent starter which precisely controls heating time and absolute synchronism of fire point to achieve instant ignition and to save power consumption.
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to conventional electronic fluorescent starters, the principle of heating is to set one half cycle of AC power supply to store electric energy for starting the other half cycle, and the principle of ignition is to use resistance and capacitance as a time base on time for constant ignition. Therefore, conventional electronic fluorescent starters commonly use resistance and capacitance as the time constant value during heating, ignition, as well as lighting of the lamp. However, the values of resistance and capacitance are not accurate, it is difficult to accurately control heating time and ignition time. Therefore, over-heating and over-ignition problems tend to occur in fluorescent lamps. These problems waste much electric power and shorten the service life of the fluorescent lamps. This is why electronic fluorescent starters are not popular.